


Summertime

by KpopOracle



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Sleeping Together, Watching Someone Sleep, male reader - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Naps are better when it's with your lover....
Relationships: park woojin/reader





	Summertime

You didn't usually like afternoon naps, but sometimes in the summer, it was better just to find somewhere cool and just sleep through it. That is how you found yourself with Woojin laying on top of you.

You really wanted to get up, but you couldn't bring yourself to wake him. His rhythmically deep breathing was oddly soothing.

He was wearing his sleeveless hoodie and matching shorts, the hood pulled halfway up. His arms wrapped loosely around you, his head on your chest, and leg draped over the edge of the sofa.

You gently stroked the hair out of his face, admiring his little pout as he slept. You couldn't stop yourself, absentmindedly petting his head.

It was moments like this that you lived for......


End file.
